Bitter Twitter
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. Cory refuses to add Darren on Twitter for some odd reason.


I actually got a request! This is dedicated to Buzzbug82, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Over season one of <em>Glee<em>, Cory and Chris had bonded over episodes, interviews, and events. Every where the cast went, Chris was usually seen in place of Cory's shadow. Of course, all the cast members stayed in contact over the _Glee_ hiatus, and when they were reunited for season two, it took not time from the two to be back to their comfortable relationship.

It wasn't until their role together in _Furt_ that something changed. As they portrayed their characters, Finn and his new brother Kurt danced at their parents' wedding.

But, to Cory, it didn't feel like Kurt and Finn; it felt like Cory and Chris. The shorter man did nothing but wear a pure smile of joy as Cory moved him around the set. When the scene was done, Cory lead him to his trailer, bent his head, and silenced Chris' questions by placing his lips on the other's.

They had been silently dating ever since.

The inevitable eventually occurred though, and Kurt's future boyfriend was cast. Soon enough, Cory hardly saw Chris when Kurt was removed from McKinley and started attending Dalton.

"Babe, are you coming over tonight?"

Chris bit his lip; he knew it was going to be difficult shooting scenes away from Cory. "Sorry, babe, I can't. I have to stay late and finish _'Baby It's Cold Outside.'"_

Cory mentally groaned; Darren was sure to somewhere around him. "Okay, can I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm getting off earlier, so I'll just come down to set tomorrow."

Cory smiled to himself, "Cool, I'll see you then."

"Goodnight, babe," Chris whispered into the phone.

He spent the next hour recording his partial of the song before hearing Darren's. By the time he got to his apartment, he slumped down on his bed exhausted.

Chris made good on his word, and he arrived on the McKinley set with seeking eyes only for Cory. A wide grin crossed over Cory's features when he saw the other man, but the private moment seemed interrupted all too soon when Cory's eyes swept over the other's shoulders and spotted Darren, Riker, and a few others.

The larger man restrained the snarl threatening to surface when the dwarf of a man threw his arm around Chris' shoulder.

"You guys up for some food?" Mark seemed to come out of nowhere, but the group agreed quickly. Chris moved to Cory's side; Darren's arm was dropped while Cory's went naturally around Chris' waist. No one ever raised a brow to Cory's affection towards Chris since the rest of the cast mothered Chris as well.

While the Warblers made light conversation and Chris grabbed a drink, Cory caught Darren's attention. "What is it like singing with him?"

"You know what it is like to sing with him," Darren chuckled, "but it's great."

Chris was back before Cory could push more questions.

Weeks past, and Cory avoided the dwarf with effort. He'd even went as far as following all the Warblers on Twitter besides him so his picture would never haunt him.

Answering the echoing knock, Cory answered his door revealing an exhausted Chris who entered without a word.

"What's up, babe?" Cory asked wrapping his arms around Chris who leaned heavily against his large firm body.

The smaller man didn't answer; instead, he just shook his head, burying his face in Cory's chest. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Chris voice wasn't convincing, but Cory didn't push him for details.

Later that week, the new episode was released, and Cory watched his boyfriend kiss another man. He knew that Blaine and Kurt were going to have to share their first kiss eventually, but it was the behind the scenes that really got to him.

Chris laughed and shared how hot the kiss apparently was, and Darren seemed to hardly have a reaction. White knuckles clenched to the desk while Cory watched from his laptop.

He grabbed his cell phone and punched in Chris' speed dial number.

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

"Are you coming over soon?"

"I'm on my way. Is there something wrong?" Cory wanted to yell and call Darren Criss a fucker, but he took a breath before calmly explaining to Chris that he was just excited to see him.

When he finally arrived, Cory wrenched the door out of the way and kissed Chris hard out in the open. Chris pulled away violently, looking around to see if anyone had witness the display.

"Cory, what's gotten into you," he started when he got inside, but Cory cupped his cheeks again desperate for closeness.

"Does it feel different for you when I kiss you?" Cory asked between kisses. "Is he better than I am? Please, say something. Anything."

Chris pulled away and held the other back. "Is this about the behind-the-scenes bit?"

The shorter man got his answer when he was granted another kiss. "Babe, fans expect me to say things like that. Do you want me to tell them all it was awful? It's my job, but you're the only one I want to kiss." He reinforced his statement by leaning in.

"Prove it," Cory whispered, and the other led the way to Cory's bedroom.

While Chris slept in afterglow, Cory updated his Twitter and smirked when Darren's picture appeared for a recommended friend. Ignoring it with a grin, Cory climbed back into bed to join Chris in afterglow.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
